


jesus is so hot

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Incest, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-10-28
Updated: 1950-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oooohhh jeesus ur so hot meow
Relationships: John Cena/Jesus Christ
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	jesus is so hot

JOHN CENA rubbed JESUS's FAT JUICY FOAMING COOCHIE 

ooooh h h hhhhhhhh h jesus cumes


End file.
